Big suprise
by Envytheawesome
Summary: Its Winry's birthday and Ed and Al show up. with a little suprise. but Winry has a suprise for Ed. NO FLAMES! R&R ENJOY! :


** NO HATING! if you dont have anything nice to say dont say anything at all. R&R PLEASE! enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own Fma.**

**Edward's pov. **

**"Hey Al, were almost there." I said to Al while we were on the train.**

**"I know brother." He answered. **

**We were going to Risembul. It was Winry's birthday and we wanted to surprise her. Al even got her a present.**

**When we got off the train we started to walk to her house. It was pretty quiet, probably because it was midnight. When we arrived at her house we saw one light on.**

**"Brother, why don't you climb that tree and see if Winry is awake or not." Al said, pointing to the tree thats right next to Winry's bedroom window.**

**"Ok.." I said, and started to climb the tree. When I got to her window, I was suprised to see she was awake sitting on her bed...and singing.**

**"_Where'd you go? I miss you so,_**

**_seems like it's been forever since you've been gone._**

**_Please come back home" _**

**She sang that over and over, and in her hand she was holding a picture of...me, but a few years younger. I was so suprised I almost feel out of the _tree. But sadly _durring my attempt to regain balance I made a lot of noise, so she heard me and turned around.**

**"Ed?" she said, suprised.**

**"Yes_?" I answered._**

**"What are you doing here?" She asked.**

**"Happy birthday?" I said nerviously.**

**"Oh. Is Al here too?"**

**"Yes... What were you just doing?"**

**"We miss you guys while your away." She said helping me inside. **

**"So why didn't you have a picture of me AND Al?" I asked.**

**"I couldn't find one." She said bluntly.**

**"But there's one over there." I said pointing to her dresser where, like I said, a picture of me and Al stood. **

**"Oh... Never mind, where's Al? I want to see him too." She said ignoring me.**

**"He is outside. I'll go get him." I said jumping out the window and climbing back down the tree.**

**WINRY'S POV.**

**"I'll go get him." Ed said jumping back out the window.**

**"WAIT" I yelled, but he didn't hear me. So I sat back down on the bed and put the picture of Ed back into the drawer that I got it from.'It's a good thing he didn't figure out that I liked him' I thought to myself in a releived state of mind. It took a few minutes, but Ed finally came upstairs with Al following closely behind him.**

**"Hi Winry, happy birthday!" Al said when he saw me.**

**"Hey Al." I answered.**

**We just stood in silence for a few minutes, then Granny came in.**

**"What's all this noise about?" She asked, then she saw Ed and Al. "Oh, hello. What are you guys doing here?"**

**"We came to wish a happy birthday to Winry." Al said, happily.**

**"Also that bastered Mustang ordered us too." Ed whispered so quietly only I could here it.**

**"I got you a present!" Al said, handing me a box. When I opened it I saw the newest tools for making automail, but the wrench was missing.**

**"Where is the wrench?" I asked.**

**"BROTHER!" Al yelled at Ed who raised his hands deffensively.**

**"I didn't want her to hit me with it!" He said.**

**I sighed. "Fine. I can live without a new wrench"**

**"I suppose you're tired?" Granny said. "Go to sleep" **

**"Ok" Ed said and started to walk out the door.**

**"WAIT" I yelled, again. Earlier that night I dicided to tell Ed how I felt about him the next time I saw him, and here he is.**

**"What?" Ed asked, annoyed.**

**"I need to talk to you, alone."**

**"O...K" He said, and everyone else left."What?"**

**"I..I um." I stuttered, this was harder than I thought. "I..Like you" I said quietly, but he still heard me.**

**"You mean like like." He said nerviously.**

**"Yeah" I said, blushing and looking away.**

**"Ummm" He said. "I like you too."**

**"Really? Or are you just saying that?"**

**"Really, I've liked you for two years."**

**"I've LOVED you for almost four years"**

**He smiled and walked towards me. "I LOVE you Win." And he moved even closer, and he kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds but it still was a good kiss. When he pulled away I closed my eyes and smiled.**

**"I love you too Ed." and I leaned up, and kissed him again, this time longer. **

**When we left the room Al and Granny were outside the door, they were listening to us! **

**"Hey! What makes you think you can just listen to other people's conversations?" I yelled.**

**"Who cares? You guys are finally togerther!" Al said happily, jumping up and down like a five-year-old.**

**"Ok, I guess." I said smiling, and kissing Ed again. "When are you guys leaving again? And Ed how is your automail?" **

**He pulled up his sleave to reveal, skin.**

**"****Ed! OMG!" I yelled, extreamly excited.**

**"Ok Al you can come out now." Ed said to Al and he removed his head and a body came out. Fleash and bones!** **They were back to normal! Except for Ed's leg, sadly that will never return. "We arn't leaving" He said, smiling.**

**"Awesome!" I said and hugged Al. "What happened?"**

**"We'll tell you later! right now I want to know what you've been doing!" Al said. So we told them.**

**.**

**o.O.o**

**Well thats it. I hope you liked it! I believe I have some misspelled words...OH WELL. R&R!**


End file.
